The Adventures of Amy Cahill
by Vampire-Jane
Summary: Amy and Dan enters the Amazon, Amy is chased by a deadly giant viper, what will happen, read and find out. A classic Amy/Ian
1. Chapter 1

Your parents are not home, and you feel like you are being watched inside the house by something well, inhuman, you can't wait to get out side the door, that 'something' makes you nervous, suddenly, the scene changed, you are in a room with no doors, no windows, and no way to escape, you call out for help, there was no anwser. A book fell on your head, desperately you need something to pass the time, you fip it open and a authors note fell out, it reads:

Hi, people! This is my very first story! I hope you like it! Sorry to keep you waiting with the creepy part, I'll put a author's note at the end of the chapter so you can go ahead and read the story! P.S. Amy/Ian forever!

Disclamer: I do not own anything what so ever!

* * *

Amy looks out the window, the rain is falling outside, she felt a teardrop roll down her cheek, clever girl as she is, she never dream that Ian would betray her, whenever he earn her trust. 'It's not going to happen again, if it does, I'm totally nuts', she thought. Amy turned away from the window ,and head to the kitchen, where Nellie and Dan are making cookies. Dan was jumping up and down. 'If I could only be like Dan, no worries, no heartbreak, my life would be so much better!' Amy thought.

''Hey, dweeb! Don't you ever get tired of cookies?''

''NEVER! Why do ask?''

Amy rolled her eyes, ''Not even when you have to live of of them?''

''No?''

''I'm going for a walk, make sure to save a chocolate chip cookies for me!''

Dan stuck out his tougue, and smirked, ''Sure thing sis!''

Amy sighed, is he ever going to mature? ''Thanks'' she called out.

''Wait! I have a curfew!''

''What?''

''Be back in one minute or I'll eat your cookie!''

''Dan! At least give me a hour! Thanks dweeb, Bye!'' Without staying to hear another word, Amy rush out the door, as she was walking by, she heard a elevater door open, two kids wearing expensive looking cothes, and dark sunglasses flash away.

* * *

40 min. latter:

Amy opened the lobby door, she press the button for the elevator, the door opened, there was two people standing there in the elevator, but they didn't come out, Amy did not bother to see who it is, she went in and waited.  
A cellphone rang from one of the people's pocket, Amy looked behind her, and screamed.

* * *

Darn! Ian thought, how did I let her slip away?

''Dear brother! If you don't shut your cellphone, then I'll run it over with my BMW!" Natalie shrieked.

"I'm sorry!", Ian yelled back at his sister, "And if you don't stop bugging me about it, I'll run YOU over with MY car!"

Silence...

"Mum is going to kill me".

"Me too"

Stupid cellphone! I might as well let Natalie run over it! Ian thought, and sighed.

Natalie raised a eyebrow, " Not that I care, but what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"That's a poor excuse."

"I thought you didn't care!"

"Fine!" She mumbled, and turn back to stare out the car window.

* * *

"Cobras!" Amy screamed.

"Did it bite you?" Dan asked, sticking his head out of a pile of cookies.

"No Dan!" Nellie seems annoyed too, "Kabras!"

"B-but, but, shouldn't they still be looking for Lake Tash?" Dan asked, suddenly developing a case of stuttering problems.

"They are not that stupid Dan!","We have to get out of here, NOW!"

"Is Isabel here too?" Nellie asked.

"No, I think it's just Natalie and, and..., any way, she will be here if we don't get out NOW!" Amy yelled.

"I cracked the code!" Dan annouced with pride, "We are going to the Amazon!"

(A.N.): Hey, I hope you like it so far, I'm only going to tell you to review once, and that is at the end of the story, you know how all those authors tell you to review like, one hundred times each chapter, no offence, though, but I always end up writing 4 reviews in a row for each story, which makes look like a idiot, so if you want to review, go ahead, I'm not stoping you, but if you want to wait till the end of the story, that's fine with me. All critical reviews are apreciated. *Pant* *Pant*. One last thing, please don't tell me to update soon, because I'll try to update everyday. (As soon as I figure out how to write new chapters, that is). Well, untill tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N.):Hi people! I figured out how to write new chapters, but I probably will not update so soon once school start, Junior High has lots of homework. I did this chapter on my DSi, so I know it's really messy and awfully short, but I need to keep the story going, my goal is 5 chapters, I'll get to the good part in a few days, maybe tommorow, but here is the story:

"How much farther?" Dan moaned.

"We are going to rest in a minute" Amy said. She was very tired herself, they had hiked through the Amazon for 5 hours, only stoping for a snack or drink. It was getting darker, and the days are getting shorter, but we are not staying here, only untill we find a lead, or the clue itself, Amy thought.

"Let's stop here, we need rest" Nellie said. Dan droped on the grass.

"Hey, Dan ,I know you are really tired, but how do you set up this tent?" Amy asked. There was a loud snore. Amy sighed, and went to set up the tent herself.

* * *

4 hours later: Amy's eyes flew open, she shifted in her sleeping bag, and look up at the night sky, it was sprinkled with stars, and lay like a blanket over her. Wait, Amy thought, is there holes in the tent?

THE TENT!

She quickly scrambled out of her sleeping bag and shook Dan awake.

''Whaa?''Dan mumbled.

''Mr. Sleepyhead! I command you to wake up now!'' Amy said urgently,''Our tent is gone!''

''No way José!''

''Open youreyes and see for yourself!''

''We can live without it, just go ahead and buy another one!''

''DANIEL CAHILL!''Amy thundered ''YOU are begining to sound like a Cobra! You know how we are so low on money! We have to find it!''

''Well, good luck with that!''

''If I find it, it's going to be mine!'' Amy said, hopeing to bring some sense into him, but all he did was snore. Well, I guess it's on me, she thought, and head out to look for it.

* * *

30 min. later:

Amy was loosing hope, there was no sign of the tent, I should just go back, she turned around and something slide beside her feet and wraps around her ankle.

* * *

(A.N.) :As PurpleTea88 and Natalie Kabra pointed out, my spelling is horrible , I tried my best to correct it, and changed the first chapter too! If there are any other mistakes, please let me know! Thanks for reading! ( I'm getting lots of reviews, they makes me happy!) :)


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N.): Heads up people! This chapter is going to be terribly rushed, as you all know, I write stories on my DSi, and yesterday, it got taken away, so everything is going to be really short!

The snake kept inching up Amy's leg, it finally stop on her knee, and yanked her down, the force was so great that Amy lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. The giant snake slides under her and began to wrap itself around her, Amy was horrified, she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Ian wiggled restlessly in his sleeping bag.

I'll have to tell mum to build a hotel, just in case I have to come out here again! Ian thought, how do people live without cellphones! I've been miserable without my iphone these days, ever since it rang at the wrong time and mum took it away from me. Oh, well, I guess I'll just borrow Natalie's.

Ian out and walk over to Natalie's room, ( I mean room!, they are sleeping in a cabin!), he knocked on the door.

"Natalie? May I please borrow your cell phone?" Ian called.

Silence...

"Natalie? Are you awake?" He asked again.

Still silence...

She's probably asleep, Ian thought, he turned back to his room.

Then there was a horrible scream, the worst you can imagine.

(A.N.): I know this is short, and you are probably going to hunt me down and kill me if I don't write more, but if I don't make it short there is no way I'm going to finish and publish today, so I promise that tommorow's chapter is going to be much longer!( if my plan goes smoothly.)

P.S. I did not check for spelling today!


	4. Chapter 4

''What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?'' ～Edward Cullen, Twilight

* * *

Ian's first thought was: Natalie is in trouble! Why did God even created such things as annoying troublesome little sisters! He grabed his dart gun and rush outside, after a few minutes he found a giant ball of snake, who ever the snake is squeezing was mummified, Ian can see nothing but a hand sticking out.

''Natalie!''He shouted, and shot at the snake. The snake loosen its grip and drop to the ground. A body fell out. Ian rushed over, and realizes that it's not Natalie.

With her jade green eyes sparkling in the dark, Amy lift her head. She was bruised all over. ''I-Ian?''

''Yes, love?''

''I-It's a b-bad t-time to be f-fooling a-around!''Amy stuttered.

''Are you OK?''

''Good question!''

''Sorry!''Ian was taken back by her coldness.

''Uughh! Of all the people in the world who could have saved me, it happens to be you, Ian!''

Ian raised an eyebrow,''Of all the people who are camping in the AMAZON! TONIGHT! It happens to be me.''

Amy sighed, he always gets the better of her.

''Would you like to visit my Kabra Campsite?''Ian invited.

Amy shook her head, ''That can wait, I have to go tell Dan and Nellie that I lived. They must be worried that I dissapeared without telling them.''

Ian was shocked, she walked off without telling them? In the middle of the night? It must have been something important, the two Cahill orphans are stuck togather with hot glue!

''What brings you out here, Amy?''

''Looking for the dumb tent.''Amy mumble.''

''Come on Amy! You have to think of better exuses than that!''

''I'm serious!''

Ian looked at her in the face, the expresion on her face was truthful, it was hard not to believe her.

''Are you cold?'' Ian asked gently.

''A little.''

''Let's build a camp fire!''

''Do you want to burn the woods?''

''The Kabra Campsite is clear, no trees!''

''And let me guess, you'll kill me with what? Poisened roasted marshmellos? No thanks!''

" Amy! Why would I want to kill you right after I saved your life?" Ian instantly regretted it.

"You did it once Ian, and I believe that you would do it twice!" Amy said, the memory of Ian sealing her, Dan, and Alistair flashed back in her mind.

Uh-oh! Thought Ian, It's going to be hard to convince her to come.

"Do you know how to get back to your au pair and your ninja for a brother?" Ian asked.

"Even if I know, I won't tell you!"

"So you don't know."

"I didn't say that."

"Do you know?"

After thinking for a while...

"No." Amy replied.

Ian laugh, "So where are you going to stay tonight?"

"Any where that is away from stinky Kabra within 10 mile!"

"Amy, your stubborness will kill you someday."

"No, it's saving my life right now!"

"Well good luck, and remember that I won't be able to help you if you are ten miles away, no one would be."

Ian turned around and left.

Who needs his help, but realized that she was lost. Amy thought over what Ian said.

Your stubborness will kill you someday.

"Wait! Ian, I'm coming too!"

* * *

(A.N.): Attention! I am in terrible need of a beta reader!

If you are interested, send me a message or a review!

Thank You!

~ Vampire-Jane


	5. This is not a chapter!

Warning: This is not a story!

Hello readers, I think I'll just take a break today and tommorow, I sprained my right hand roller skating yesterday, and it's really hard to type on a DSi with your left hand, I mean, I have my own computer, but my parents blocked fanfiction, so I had to work on my DSi.

Sorry about it!

Have a nice day!

~Vampire-Jane

P.S. Again! I am in terrible need of a beta reader, I am just tired of reading stories/chapters over 3 times+writing it=4 times!

If you would like to do it, send me a message or review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers! I know you are expecting me to update today, but my mom don't even let me TOUCH the computer! I have to sneak this note when she is not looking, as a reward of all your reviews, if I get my DSi tonight, I might post a chapter, but there will be no paragraphs, I can't do that on my DSi, sorry!

Warning: I cannot promise that I will get my DSi tonight, so I may or may not update!

~Vampire-Jane

P.S. Make sure to vote in my poll!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I got my DSi! And now I'm updating as promised.

Ian smirked as Amy ran to catch up with him.

''You can't survive without me Amy, you know that, don't you''

''Just tonight.''She mumbled grumpily.

Ian laughed. ''Come on!'' He called.

* * *

Ian digs in his closet, his hand touched something fuzzy. I knew I brought a blanket! He thought, Ian carried it over to the campfire, and wraps it around Amy.

''Warmer?''He asked gently. Amy shivered, ''Yeah, thanks.'' And smiled.

Ian raised a eyebrow, ''You are still cold?''

''A little.''

Ian smiled, this is his big chance, '' I think this will help.'' He pulled Amy close to him and hugged her, after all, he was sweating.

Amy snuggled deeper in his chest, it felt good. For the first time in her life, she was happy, but this is wrong, she thought, he doesn't love you, who knows when he'll pull out a gun and point it at you? But she ignored the thought and fell asleep.

Owwww! One chappie done, and my hand hurts, the light is blinking red on my DSi, so I'd better go to sleep.

Have a good night!

～Vampire-Jane

P.S. I suck at thoes romantic stories!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, readers, I am getting a lot less reviews, so I am going to make this longer, but it still won't be too long because I'm still left-handed! ×D

* * *

Ian carried Amy to Natalie's room, the door creaked open...

''IAN! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING!'' Natalie shrieked.

''Out, Natalie!'' Ian ordered.

''WHAT? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ORDER *ME* AROUND? And besides you have your own room!''

''I'll make you a deal, you can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor.''

Natalie's eyes brightened, she loves Ian's bed, it's so comfy, and there was something else, Ian would NEVER sleep on the floor, well, Natalie thought, it must be something important.

''Deal!''Natalie declared.

Ian gestured her to go out of the room with a wave of his hand, he put Amy gentlely on Natalie's bed, and kissed her on the forehead. ''Good night, and I love you.'' Ian murmured, he felt himself blush, and walked quickly out of the room.

''Who is sleeping in my room?'' Natalie asked. ''Who ever it is, he or she must be very important to you.''

Ian nodded.

''So? Who is it?''

''You don't want to know, trust be, you won't.''

''Who. Is. It.?'' Natalie demended.

''Amy.'' Ian said quietly.

''You are letting that peasant sleep in MY bed? You have awful taste, Ian!''

Ian just shook his head, ''I go for the classic, not fashion-freaks like you Natalie!''

''I am not!''

''Of course you are!''

''No I'm not! This is how a mighty Kabra should dress!''

''Well, she's not one yet, is she?''

Yet, Ian thought to himself and smiled.

''Well then I'm not a fashion freak!'' Natalie said, totally missing the whole point of the sentence.

''I'm going to take a nap.''Ian said, and instantly fell asleep. Natalie sighed to herself, this wasn't worth it, I should have asked who it is first, and besides, Ian is showing no sign of trying to kill her either, I'll have to kill her myself!

Below her, Ian mumbled in his sleep, ''Amy.''

(A.N.): This idea just hit me on the head! What's Natalie going to do? Read and find out!

~VJ

P.S. I am going to stuff the rest of the story in the next chapter, I am just so tired of updating every day, vote in my poll if you want me to do that, and don't forget to vote for my next project too! Remember, majority rules.

Or I can overpower them! (JK!) :D


	9. Chapter 9 and the happily ever after

Hey guys, I'm not dead OK? Just went on vacation, well, people are saying that I should put the rest of the story in this chapter, so here it goes:

* * *

Amy woke to the smell of food, she got up and open the door, Ian and Natalie sat there, eating.

''Oh hi Amy! Come sit down with us!'' Natalie invited.

Ian raised an eyebrow as Natalie went in the kitchen, and out a plate and dishes exactly like the ones on the table, she piled the food on her plate.

''Natalie? Isn't there already the same food on the table?'' Ian asked suspiciously.

''Oh no! You need special food for a guest like Amy!''

Natalie smirked. That's when it all happened, Ian saw it all in slow motion.

* * *

**Ian's POV **

What is going on with Natalie? I thought. She looks like she's up to something, from when I first saw her telling the chief to make a extra seperate portion. I looked at Amy, not wanting to miss any moves she made, she raise the food to her mouth, and then something caught my eyes, it was Natalie, a evil grin slowly formed on her face, that is when I realized what was going on with Natalie. I quickly knock the fork out of Amy's hand, causing the food to fall along with it, and out of instinct I threw both the food and the china plate in the trash.

* * *

Amy was totally confused, what was Ian doing? She looked down at the strawberry on the fork Ian had knocked out of her hand a moment ago, it wasn't a strawberry anymore, it was... a mess of lumpy green liquid, the sight of it makes her sick, and she was going to eat before Ian stopped her.

Ian was the hero.

There was no chance to thank him, Ian and Natalie was yelling at each other.

''IAN!'' Natalie was screaming at her brother.''THE PLAN WAS WORKING OUT FINE UNTIL YOU RUINED IT!''

''There was no plan Natalie!'' Ian yelled back just as loud, but calmer.

''SHE IS **NOT** GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE **ALIVE**!'' Natalie screeched, and pull out her dart gun.

But Ian was too fast, he quickly pull Amy behind him and shot Natalie on the arm with a sleeping dose. Natalie fell on the floor immediatly.

Ian turned to Amy,''I need to get you to your brother and au pair, right now!''

Then without warning, Amy hugged him. ''Thank you Ian! You were right, I couldn't survive without you!''

Ian was overjoyed, he smiled. Behind them, Natalie stired.

''She's going to wake up in a few minute, let's go!'' He took her hand and led her through the woods, it was early morning, there was a light fog swirling around them, a fresh, cool breeze reached her nose, she inhaled it, Amy loves the scent of morning, it was light, and it takes presure off of you. Slowly, two figures came into view, it was Dan and Nellie.

Amy ran up to them, ''Dan! Nellie!'' She called.

Dan threw himself at her.

''AmyCahillWhereDidYouGo?'' Dan rush and gasped for breath.

Amy smiled, same old Dan!

Then Dan spot Ian.

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'' Dan scream.

Amy was frightened, ''What?''

Ian laughed, Dan was stareing at him murderously.

Amy caught Dan's expression and quickly held on to his shoulder.

''Dan, don't move, I'll tell you the story.''

The story spilled out of Amy's mouth, but she left out what happened yesterday night.

Dan nodded, but did not stop eyeing Ian suspiciously.

Amy grab Ian's hand and drag him outside.

''Thank for everything.'' Amy said.

''No problem!'' Ian bent down and kiss her on the forehead.

''Oh!'' Amy gasped.

''What?''

''Well, I was expecting more.'' Amy finally said.

Ian smiled,''Do you want more?'' Without waiting for a reply, Ian kissed her gently on the lips.

Amy giggled, and blushed. Ian just shook his head and smile, ''I better get going, Natalie's going to kill me for sure, and latter, Isabel.'' He shuddered at the thought of his parents.

''And,'' Ian added and lean closer,''Do you trust me?''

A thousand reactions raced through Amy's mind, do I trust him? She asked herself.

''Yes!'' Amy blurted out thinking.

''I should go.'' Ian said.

Amy nodded. ''Bye, I'll miss you.''

''I'll miss you too.'' Ian turned and walked into the thick woods and soon vanished.

Amy watched him go, and returned to Dan and Nellie. They were packing.

It suddenly hit Amy like a rock. Wood, that was the clue. It was obvious, it's full of it here!

''Dan, write it down, the clue is wood.''

Dan's eyes were wide, ''Are you sure?''

''Positive.''

''All right, we are leaving this freaky place at last!''

''Dan there's no lead!'' Nellie pointed out.

''How many clues do we have?'' Amy asked.

''Let's see, one, two, three... eleven, twelve, thirteen...twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three...thirty-seven, thirty-eight, and with our new clue, 39!'' Dan said excitedly.

''Omg!'' Nellie exclaimed.

Amy could not believe it, the hunt was over, and they are the winners!

You will make me proud, Grace once said, now Amy knows what it means

* * *

10 years later...

Amy and Ian sits in a luxurious restaurant, after they won the clue hunt, Nellie had become their legal gardian, Dan is in Japan training to be a ninja, and Nellie is in Italy learn to be a Italian chef.

''Earth to Amy!'' Ian said.

Amy was back on planet Earth, ''Whaaaa?''

Ian got on one knee and took out a diamond ring.

''What the?'' Amy was horrified.

''Amy Cahill, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?''

-The End-

* * *

( A./N.) Wow, this story is finally finished, I can't believe it, that was a poor story, I'll think up a better plot next time.

Warning: This is the end of the story, _**NOW PLEASE REVIEW!**_

:D

-VJ


End file.
